An Inus mate
by Elizabeth Roses
Summary: Toga is back and Sesshomaru has kept a family secret. Kagome is not who she seems and. How are Shippo and Kirara related?


An inus mate

Kagome sat on the grown, as did Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, sipping her tea when a wind of youki breezed through there little campsite. Those of youki and reki all stopped and looked in the direction of the breeze. All except Kagome. She simply put a few more cups of tea on the fire, along with a cup the size for a flee.

InuYasha looked over and saw what she was doing.

"Oy, wench what are you doing?"

"Your brother and his group along with Myoga will be here not too long. I expect for to to behave when he arrives. "

She took a small break to take a sip of her tea with Shippo bounding over to her.

"Why are they coming here mama?"

He asked as he looked up at her.

" it will be known in time Shippo."

She went back to sipping her tea when Sesshomaru , Rin, and Jaken showed up. Inuyasha, though none too happy about it sat down by the fire and grumbled about the 'fluffy bastard'.

Rin came over and gave Kagome a hug, after the hug she gave Rin one of the cups of tea.

"Jakken, there's a cup of tea for both you and Sess-kun. That is if you would care to join"

Her group looked at her with an odd look as both the inu and the imp came and sit down the fire accepting the cups of tea.

Sango, Miroku and inuyasha all looked at Jakken stunned. That was the first time that the imp was ever polite to a human.

"Thank you Kagome-sama."

"No thanks are needed Jaken, Myoga is late. Once he arrives we can get on with the meeting."

It didn't take long for the elderly flee demon to arrive. Once he settled Kagome set her tea down and begin to address the group.

"Toga inu-no-tasho is coming back from his two hundred year banishment to the land of the dead. Also I have been around since the days of his father. So inu, if I hear one more word about how She is better then me I will pin you back to the god tree. Got it?"

Everyone but Sess-kun, Jakken, and Shippo was shocked at her words.

"To answer your questions before they are needed to ask, I do not know my mother, my race is those of forest elementals and Shippo is my son by blood. No I will not name his father."

Everyone looked at her stunned while Shippo snuggled into her lap.

"Father will meet up with us in a days time. We best rest now for we will be traveling hard the next few days." Sesshomaru said as he stood, Jakken and Rin fallowing him to a different section of the clearing.

Once every one fell asleep Kagome snuck out of camp and meet up with Sesshomaru.

"What do you intend to do about your mating bond between you and father?"

He asked quietly and with caution. She sighed and looked up at the stars as if searching for the answer to her question.

"I think that I will let him remember on his own. For a week. If not I'll challenge him to a duel and see if that doesn't help. If that doesn't work… well, I might just return to my tree and be done with it."

They stood in silence. Sesshomaru went back to keep an eye on his ward, while Kagome found a nice quiet spot under a tree to curl up and sleep.

Toga fallowed the scent of his son and the curious scent of nature, had nature had a scent. He came upon a human sleeping under a tree not far from where his two sons scents grew stronger.

Something in the back of his mind told him that he knew her. Once his beast caught her scent it went into a frenzy.

His beast told him that it was there mate. But his human side ignored it. He just looked at the sleeping girl and the peaceful expression on her face. A small lock of her hair fell on her face. The insanely large inu used one of his claws to brush away the hair.

At the feel of the claw brushing up against her, the sleeping girl woke up, disoriented and a tad confused. She looked up at the large inu. The large inu took in her scent. One mixed with those in her group.

Without a second thought the inu picked the girl up and carried her back to the group. She had fallen asleep on the ride back. Not wanting to wake the girl in his arms, the inu simply sat down with the girl in his arms.

Shippo woke next that night. The minuet that he sensed another being in there camp site he instantly stood alert. Only to relax when he saw who had joined the group.

He scampered over to where his mother slept and snuggled into her arms.

The morning greeted the group with eight pairs of eyes on the sleeping trio.

The larger of the two beings tightened his grip on the other two, until Kagome whimpered in her sleep.

(Togas dream)

Toga paced back and forth in his study, his mate insisted to be let out into the forest beyond the walls. Coming from nature it's self he could understand why but she carried his pup.

TOGA!

He heard his mate call out to him in his mind. Terrified. With out a second thought he jumped from the window and shifted into his full demon form.

I'm on my way koi. Hang on

The communication between the two had been severed. Only sleeping or being knocked out could sever it. Toga slowed when he got closer to the scent of his mate… and her blood.

He saw a small pond, big enough for a few good splashes, the scent of his mates blood heavy. He shifted back to his human form and slowly walked to the pool… where his mate laid. Half in and half out of the water.

She drifted close to the rim so that all he had to do was kneel down and pick her up.

He took off the top part of his kimono and laid it down on the grown before slowly and gently picking her up.

Her eyes cracked open at the feel of her mates touch.

"I-I lost…"

"Shhh. Don't speak koi. Lets get you home to see one of the healers. You can speak after you have rested."

Yet he didn't need her to speak. His nose told him the whole story. The cats had jumped his mate and caused there un-born pup to surrender its life.

He carried her in his arms back to the shiro. The healers had a field day. He was lucky that he got to her when he did. All of the cuts were deep.

Toga would not leave her side at all during that time. He wanted to be sure that she would live. Even with a little bit of his blood in her, and hers in him, she was healing at a rather slow pace.

The head healer approached Toga.

"My lord, your lady needs to be out in the gardens. Being one of nature she would be able to heal a bit faster then were she inside."

"Your idea is sound. I still refuse to leave her"

"That is fair my lord. Please be careful when moving her"

( end)

Toga woke at the sound of the whimper. He opened his eyes to a trio of growls. Two inu, one neko. Toga looked down and saw the sleeping duo slowly wake.

Kagome tilted her head up till she and toga met eye for eye. Toga thought that there was something about the girl that reminded him of someone from his past. Whom it is was beyond him.

Without a word a wave of sorrow and sadness swept across both him and Kagome. She knew who he was. Even had "ancient " scrolls with her written in Sesshomaru's own hand should it get that far.

Kagome, with Shippo in her arms rose with such grace, none of the members of the group knew that she possessed. The pup woke in her arms as she placed him down in front of the fire.

" we should continue north. Koga's shards are the last to be un accounted for. I would rather have them then to let Naraku keep them. "

No one objected to it. And soon the group were on there way. Toga trailing along next to Sesshomaru. InuYasha, Kagome, and the father son pair ran on the grown. Miroku and Sango rode on the fire cat. Shippo rode on his mothers shoulder.

Kagome lead the way running close to the grown to the point that she nearly flew a foot above it.

A blue streak and Kagome started to tumble on the grown causing scrapes and bruises from the speed that she ran.

Kikyo stepped out if the woods as the group slid and stop to a halt, drawing her bow to shoot at the girl on the grown.

Kagome looked at her "pre-carnation" and sent her youki into the earth, and the earth answered. The golem let the arrow fly, only to have her bow yanked from her as the roots of the trees held her against her will.

"What kind of sorcery is this? Inuyasha, please get me down?"

She sputtered as the roots holding her tighten. Kagome stood up and walked over to the golem, with the arrow still in her back. Everyone froze as ivy vines started to become exposed on her neck.

"I want my soul back. And you are going to give it to me. Reincarnation."

The golem gave her a surprised look.

"Please like you didn't know. Why do you think you wanted inu to turn human? "

"But…but your a youki. How could I be your reincarnation?"

Kagome walked until she could whisper into the golems ear, the golems eyes went wide just before she returned to dust.

A glowing orb that held the former golem together floated as it merged with its true body. During that time the arrow worked its self deeper into Kagome.

Toga watched the encounter and his beast kept telling him that she was his mate yet his human side insisted that it was un true, yet he would get the female for himself. His beast was happy with that for the moment: just as Kagome started to fall towards the grown, the arrow more then half way in her back.

Toga got to her first and caught her before she reached the grown.

"We will stop here for the night. I want no arguments The miko needs to be tendedv to."

Sesshomaru watched his father tend to Kagome, wondering where his sense of commitment was when she truly needed it.

(Flashback)

Sesshomaru walked through the gardens in the west wing when he came upon his fathers mate and whom he saw as a second mother.

"Father has gone off again?"

He asked her. She sat with her feet in the small koi pond her belly beginning to show sings of showing her pregnancy.

"Yes. From what I have heard he has taken on a human mistress. He has yet to talk to me or even spend more then the daylight hours at the shiro. I miss him Sess-kun. "

Her voice started to crack as silent tears started to fall. With the pups growing within her, she needed to be around her mate so he could calm them. Not only that but to know who the alpha of the family was.

"Perhaps if I talked to father he will return to his senses."

"No! You will do no such thing Sess-kun. He will either remember or not. You will not provoke him."

Sesshomaru was not happy about it, but he would honor her wishes. However that did not mean that he could not keep an eye on his wayward father.

A wave of Togas youki blanketed the shiro. Sesshomaru helped Kagome up and they both walked into the shiro just as Toga walked past the duo into his study.

Kagome stood and shook her head as she parted ways from her adopted son to go to the hot springs in a separate section of the shiro. Sesshomaru on the other hand started walking towards his study.

He heard Kagome scream. He took off towards the sound as the scent of her fear and the scent of dragon grew heavy. As he got closer he could smell lust…

(End flashback)

Everyone was on edge as Sesshomaru's eyes slightly turned pink. Kagome opened her eyes and lifted herself up sitting to look at the elder pup.

"Down boy"

She said and instantly Sesshomaru calmed down. Toga had his hand on her back wrapping her torso in gauze the best he could. He would not let anyone near her not even Sango or Shippo.

Once her wounds were covered he took her in his arms and went slightly out of the circle. He found a good tree to sit under and he did so with an injured Kagome in his arms.

Kagome slept un-easily that night. She knew what had upset Sesshomaru a memory of her rape. The memory played over and over in her mind. She could not forget or forgive the demons that done that to her. But having a hand in the destruction of said clan made her better.

She started to cry in both her dreams and in real life. Her tears woke herself and Toga up. She stood up and walked off into a deeper part of the forest.

Toga looked at her as she disappeared. With a sigh he turned to his oldest son.

"Tell me Sesshomaru, why do you not claim InuYasha as your brother?"

"He has not been recognized by the council, he should not have been alive."

"What do you mean?"

"Father, what was the last thing that you remember prior to meeting Her?"

Toga thought on it for a second. By then most of the group had woken up and started to listen to the conversation between heir and father.

"I remember leaving the shiro to take care of a very annoying witch. On the way home I met up with a hime being chased by a crazed oni. After she and I came close. She wished to conceive my son."

"After your death I ransacked the witches home. The day that the witch died she placed a spell on you to make you forget your mate."

Everyone around the fire was shocked in silence. Well, except for the tears rolling down her face. A while away from the group. At last she would know the truth after all the years alone and forsaken.

"Who and what happened?"

"I will not name her father. She was beaten and raped by the dragons. She, along with the two pups that she carried died."

With that being said the inu stood up and went to check on Kagome while his father and the group though on what was said.

Kagome heard every word. She just stood deep in the forest away from the group and looked at the moon, that looked eerily familiar to her mates moon.

"Are you ok Kagome?"

He asked as he approached her, worried for her welfare.

"I didn't know that you knew my name my lord."

"Please call me toga. You have yet to anwser my question. Are you ok?"

"Why should it matter to you? You forsake your true mate and you will not do the same to me. "

"What do you know? I demand that you tell me!"

His blood began to race and boil at the implication that she knew something. She had the answers and he would be twice damned if she would keep it from him. She laughed in his face when he gave her the order.

"I am not one to take orders inu-no-tasho. I am not your equal by a long shot. I won't tell you until you remember on your own. What would she say if she saw you now?"

With the last word her throat had his hand clasped around it, she faced him as he slammed her against a tree.

"You will tell me bitch. Now."

"Funny she and I share the same story. And the same name. Only difference is that I'm alive and she died. Shall I tell you how she died, my lord? The damn dragon raped her while you were with that human slut of yours!"

She merged with the tree leaving him with only her kimono in his hand. He punched the tree, causing her to tumble out of the tree. Her hair turned green and her skin turned into a light brown to match the bark she came from.

She placed her hand on the grown and made the roots of the trees come up and throw him away from her. All the way back to the clearing.

Everyone stood up as the inu can flying through the clearing right to the other side of it. They turned there attention to the forest as the grass and trees bent to Kagome's will.

She rode on one massive tree root looking at no one but Toga. Once in the clearing the root stopped and she slid down the root onto the grown. Roots and branches of many, many trees surrounded her ready for her to use.

Toga stood up hunched as he looked at her. His eyes bleed red as his fury reached its peak. He raced at her swinging his claws at her as she jumped out if his reach. Only to get slammed to the grown by him as he was too fast and she didn't see him move over top of her.

Sesshomaru put her arm in front of his brother as he took a step forward partly drawing his sword. Looking at his full youkai brother he slid the sword back and tucked his arms into his sleeves. They all watched.

Kagome was no where in sight as the dust cleared. Toga landed on the ground down on all fours sniffing at the ground. Out if nowhere he was pushed into the air by a pilar of earth. He was pushed so high up that no one could see him.

Kagome slowly came out of the grown just as the inu turned inu came crashing down on four paws in a breath whith of Kagome. In one move he smacked her with his paw causing her to go crashing through the forest. She did no damage to the forest as that she could just go through them.

Toga crashed through the forest after her and smacked her again with his tail, not as much force was used with the first one but enough was used.

Out of nowhere roots of the plants attached themselves to his feet. At first he thought them as a minor annoyance. And simply pulled his feet up off of the grown. Then more and more of them came.

He couldn't get them off of him fast enough. In a near frenzy to get the roots and vines off of him. He was forced to his knees and them to his belly, vines covers him from muzzle to the tip of his tail.

He tried to get to his feet as he saw Kagome, back in her kimono walking towards him slowly losing her nature look. Her kimono was not tied so he could see the faint markings of her breed slowly appear on her. On her lady parts a partly bloomed rose with vines going over her hips. A line of morning glory vines across her chest.

Slowly toga began to calm recognizing the girl in front of him. By her tattoos. He watched as she gave a small sigh as the wind around her picked up.

Back at camp. The beads around InuYasha, the hair tie holding Shippos hair back, and the collar around Kirara all began to glow. The trio looked as they went flying into the forest.

Shippo and Kirara started to glow. Once the glowing stopped sat a pair of twins. One male one female. One had white bangs and black hair and the other had black bangs and white hair. Both with eyes the color of the jewel of four souls and a crescent moon on there forehead. They were almost under Sangos chin in height. Five foot three.

Sesshomaru went to the duo as they looked at him.

"Welcome to the house of the moon my little siblings."

Kirara stretched. Before standing up.

"Thanks brother. Wonder why I can finally walk on two legs now that the stupid charm is gone. And whatever dad gets he deserve."

"Kirara?"

Sango asked in confusion? Feeling the loss of her friend. Kirara gave Sango a big smile before giving her a hug.

"Your grandfather made a deal with my aunt, Sango. You never lost me sis. "

Once the items flew to Kagome they began to glow and circle in front of her and Toga. The glowing, circling items started to circle toga.

The movement stopped and so did the glowing. Toga had a pair if subjection beads. Kagome turned around and started to walk back to the group as toga slowly turned back to his human form.

Shippo and Kirara both looked at there mom as she walked into the clearing. She walked further into the clearing as Toga got lose. His eyes were still red as he reached the clearing.

Before anyone could say or do anything Kagome was on the grown on her knees with her kimono ripped off from the back.

Toga could not control himself he saw her and he had to get in one blow. His claws sliced through her kimono and her back as well.

He froze. On her back sat a tattoo of a lilly with the jewel of four souls on the center of her back. All of his memories came rushing back as Kagome fell to the side.

In front of him stood his children in there full form growling at him standing between and his injured mate. Sesshomaru ran over an knelt down to the slowly dying girl. He took off his top and wrapped it around her before he picked her up and formed his cloud under him.

Toga watched all three of his children, until Sesshomaru flew out if sight. Then he turned his attention to his twins in front of him.

The more rational of the two, Kirara, slowly changed back into her human form while her brother went to the half breed. He stepped on the mutt and made sure that his head was between his toes.

"If mother dies so do you as is called in youkai law"

Shippo growled at the mutt.

Sesshomaru made his way to her tree, he knew that time was running out for her. There was three small waterfalls and her tree stood in the middle of a small creek. He placed her up to the tree and she slowly merged with her tree. Her arms move up slowly till only her head, shoulders, and part of her chest was left out.

Her skin turned into bark and everything stopped. Sesshomaru turned around, only to see his father standing there looking at the tree behind him. Toga sunk to his knees hard.

"I have failed you on more then one occasion koishi. I should have listened to you Sesshomaru. "

With that being said toga dropped his head and salt scented the air. Sesshomaru looked at his sire in discuss and went to go tell his brother and sister that there mother was dead.


End file.
